Tochter Rohans und Blüte Ithiliens
by DesertDancing
Summary: Tochter Rohans und Blüte Ithiliens, so wird die Tochter Eowyns und Faramirs genannt. Diese Geschichte handelt über sie und ihre erste Liebe und einem Ereignis das niemand erwartet hätte. Aber lest selbst
1. Default Chapter

So, hier ist meine Geschichte und ich hoffe auf ein paar Reviews, ob Kritik oder Lob ich freu mich über alles. In diesem Sinne Desert Dancing ************************************************************************ Ihr Blick schweifte über die weiten Wiesen von Rohan , ein leichter Wind spielte mit ihrem Haar und die Sonnenstrahlen tanzten auf ihrer Nase. In der Ferne sah sie eine Herde Pferde von den Männern aus Edoras in ihre Ställe getrieben. Sie setzte sich auf die Erde und atmete genießerisch die frische Luft ein, das Wetter war zu schön um den Tag in den goldenen Hallen von Rohan zu verbringen .. Schnell sprang sie auf und raffte ihren Rock , Pferde nahten . Sie rannte immer schneller, wer wusste ob die Reiter guten Herzens waren .  
  
"Haltet ein !" , hörte sie eine laute Stimme . Sofort blieb sie stehen und drehte sich schnell herum ,die Hand zitternd auf ihrem Dolch liegen. Doch jetzt erkannte sie den Reiter auf dem hohen Ross und seine Begleiter, es waren Elfwein und seine Freunde die mit ihm das Kämpfen übten.  
  
"Was möchtest du von mir, Elfwein?", fragte sie erleichtert.  
  
"Mein Vater will dich sehen, Alisea . Du solltest dich beeilen !" , erwiderte Elfwein lächelnd. Alisea seufzte auf, sie wollte diese Situation, auf den grünen Hügeln sitzend, nicht gegen einen Abend in den goldenen Hallen eintauschen.  
  
"Aber wie? Lavena steht noch im Stall." , sagte Alisea einen Ausweg suchend.  
  
"Keine Sorge , Gaitero wird uns beide tragen können." , meinte Elfwein und Gaitero , sein schwarzer Hengst nickte bestätigend. Widerwillig schwang Alisea sich hinter Elfwein und schnell galoppierten sie über die Ebene . Ihr dunkelblondes ,hüftlanges Haar flatterte im Wind und einzelne geflochtene Strähnen lösten sich auf.  
  
Ihre eisblauen Augen wanderten wachsam über die weite Ebene und blitzten vor Freude auf . Was ihre Eltern in Ithilien wohl gerade machen würden ? Ihre Mutter würde bestimmt ausreiten und die Sonne genauso genießen wie sie. Aber jetzt sollte sie ihre Gedanken wieder auf Rohan konzentrieren, denn sie befanden sich schon in Edoras. Das letzte mal streifte ihr Blick die grünen Hügel und Wiesen und trat seufzend in die goldenen Hallen ein. König Eomer wanderte unruhig in der großen Halle umher .Als er Alisea sah hellte seine Miene sich sichtbar auf .  
  
"Alisea, ich weiß das du eine ausgezeichnete Kämpferin bist .Aber einfach davon zulaufen ohne mir etwas zu sagen .Nein, das geht nicht. Aber ich will noch einmal darüber hinwegsehen .Wir erwarten Besuch also kleide dich bitte um ." , meinte der König der Mark schon wieder lächelnd. Sie wusste ja das er sich nur Sorgen machte . Alisea lebte jetzt seit 2 Monaten in Edoras , ihr Onkel und auch ihre Mutter waren dafür das sie ein paar Jahre in alten ihrer Heimat lebte. Alisea schritt schnell zu ihrem Zimmer . Hoher Besuch? Ob der König seinen alten Freund wohl besuchen würde oder sogar die verbliebenen Gefährten. Dann würde sie auch ihre Eltern wieder sehn. Kindlich klatschte sie erfreut in die Hände . In ihrem Zimmer stehend überlegte sie welches Kleid sie wohl tragen sollte . Schwungvoll riss sie die Türen des Schrankes auf und schaute sich ihre einzelnen Kleider genau an, bis sie sich für ein weißes Kleid entschied mit dezenten Goldstickereien. Ihre leicht gewellten Haare ließ sie einfach offen. Viel Schmuck wollte sie nicht tragen also entschied sie sich für einen einfachen silbernen Stirnreif mit einem hellblauen Stein in der Mitte . Beim herausgehen warf sie einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel . Lächelnd schritt sie den Gang hinab. Als Alisea vor der großen Tür ankam die zum Thronsaal führte atmete sie ein letztes tief durch und trat ein. Die große Tafel war gedeckt und es duftete wunderbar nach den köstlichen Speisen die die Köche aufgetragen hatten. Viele bewundernde Blicke streiften sie als sie ihren Platz neben Elfwein einnahm.  
  
"Du siehst wunderschön aus Base." , meinte Elfwein ehrlich  
  
"Danke Elfwein, ist der hohe Besuch schon eingetroffen ?"  
  
"Ja , er steht bei Vater."  
  
Aliseas Blick schweifte durch den Raum und sie sah ihren Onkel und den Rücken des hohen Besuches .Soviel stand fest ,es war kein Elb, Hobbit oder Zwerg. Wer war er nur? Der junge Mann unterhielt sich angeregt mit dem König der Mark und Gesprächsfetzen wie  
  
"Mein Vater lädt euch ein...." oder "Es wird ein großes Fest..."  
  
fingen Aliseas gute Ohren auf. 


	2. Abschied

Disclaimer: Wie immer, alles Tolkien, mir ist (fast) nichts  
  
Ich habe das Kapitel noch einmal überarbeitet und hoffe so ist es besser. Vielleicht reviewt ihr mir ja einmal ? Ich würde mich wirklich sehr freuen. Viel Spaß beim lesen. Liebe Grüße, DD ~~~~~~~~  
  
Das Gespräch der beiden Männer wollte anscheinend nie enden, doch endlich deutete König Eomer dem jungen Mann sich zu setzen. Er nahm neben ihr Platz Alisea musterte ihn neugierig. Anscheinend bemerkte er ihren Blick da er sich zu ihr wandte.  
  
"Mein Name ist Eldarion, Aragorns Sohn , Herrin. Dürfte ich auch euren erfahren?", fragte er lächelnd. Alisea war erstaunt der Sohn des Königs war hier und so freundlich ? Nicht überheblich , gar arrogant. Da merkte sie das sie gedankenlos zu ihm geschaut hatte und lief leicht rötlich an. Sein belustigtes Lächeln entging ihr ganz, die junge Frau gefiel ihm sichtlich, war sie doch etwas anders als die anderen Frauen am Hofe seines Vaters. "Mein Name ist Alisea, Faramirs Tochter , Herr.", antwortete sie hastig.  
  
"Herrin, warum verweilt ihr hier in Rohan und seit nicht in eurer wunderschönen Heimat Ithilien ? Sicher hat mit euch auch die Sonne Ithilien verlassen. " ,meinte Eldarion.  
  
"Meine Mutter war der Ansicht eine Zeit in ihrer alten Heimat auch für mich das richtige wäre. Darf ich euch eine Frage stellen?", erwiderte Alisea über sein Kompliment hinwegsehend.  
  
"Welcher Mann könnte euch diese bitte abschlagen?" ,fragte Eldarion und wieder bekamen Aliseas Wangen zusätzlich Farbe.  
  
"Was treibt euch hier nach Rohan, Herr?" fragte Alisea neugierig.  
  
"Eine Einladung meines Vaters zu Festtagen in Minas Tirith, Herrin." , sagte er und wandte sich, ihr noch einen entschuldigenden Blick zuwerfend den anderen Anwesenden zu die seine Aufmerksamkeit forderten. Einen Augenblick verharrte sie mit einem Lächeln, immer noch seine Augen vor sich sehend. Doch dann drang die Musik und das Gelächter wieder vor in ihre Gedanken und holte sie zurück in das hier und jetzt.  
  
Das Fest dehnte sich noch bis spät in die Nacht hinein, Alisea tanzte viel, der Wein hatte ihre Augen zum Glänzen gebracht und die junge Herrin war am Ende des Festes sehr müde und ihre Füße schmerzten. Fast, so dachte sie, schlafend suchte sie sich den Weg in ihr Zimmer und viel einfach in Bett und schlief ein. Ihre Träume wurden von grünen Augen beherrscht, grün wie die weiten Wiesen, grün wie das Meer.  
  
Ein Sonnenstrahl kitzelte ihre Nase ,da wurde es auf einmal sehr hell im Zimmer und ein Wind erfrischte die Zimmerluft.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Herrin." , rief eine helle Stimme und Alisea öffnete ihre Augen. Gil stand im Zimmer und lachte .Das junge Dienstmädchen und Alisea kannten und schätzten sich. Auch wenn Alisea höheren Standes war, sah sie dies fürkeinen Grund an, andere Lebewesen von oben herab zu behandeln. Und diese Eigenschaft schätzten die meisten einfachen Leute an der jungen Frau.  
  
"Guten Morgen Gil.", meinte Alisea noch etwas verschlafen. Doch dann fiel ihr ein das Prinz Eldarion ihr Gast war und sie sich beeilen müsste um rechtzeitig zum Frühstuck zu kommen. Schnell wusch sie sich ordnete ihre Haare und zog ein einfaches,aber schönes hellblaues Kleid mit schmalen Trägern an, welches nach unten weit auslief. Schnell eilte sie den Gang hinunter und befand sich nun an der Frühstückstafel.  
  
Sie nahm Platz und wie am Abend davor saß Eldarion neben ihr. "Ich wünsche euch einen wunderschönen Morgen, Herr.", sagte Alisea freudig.  
  
"Auch ich wünsche euch einen schönen Morgen. Leider werden wir uns erst in ein paar Tagen wiedersehen ,Herrin. Da ich heute nach Minas Tirith aufbreche.", erwiderte Eldarion freundlich.  
  
"Das bedauere ich sehr zu hören. Aber bei dem großen Fest in fünf Tagen werden sich unsere Wege hoffentlich wieder kreuzen ,Herr." , meinte Alisea .  
  
"Auch mein Herz wäre erfreut euch wiederzusehen ,Herrin." , sagte Eldarion noch und begann dann bald alles für seine Rückreise vorzubereiten, denn die Zeit drängte. Aus allen Reichen Mittelerdes würden die Freunde des Königs Gondors herbeikommen. So auch Rohan.  
  
Schnell wurde alles für eine angenehme Reise des Prinzens vorbereitet. All das erlebte Alisea nur noch wie in Trance. Ein Gefühl hatte von ihr Besitz genommen, welches sie zuvor noch nie verspürt hatte.  
  
Bis vor das Tor von Edoras hatte sie ihn begleitet und Eldarion setzte zum Abschied einen letzten ehrerbietigen Kuss auf ihre Hand. Ein letztes mal blickte sie in seine grünen Augen und dann galoppierte er davon. Für eine Zeit aus ihrem Leben davon, in das er so sorglos eingedrungen war. Als er schon fort war blickte  
  
sie immer noch auf die Stelle, an welcher er kurz zuvor mit seinem Pferd gestanden hatte. Langsam wanderte ihr Blick zum Horizont und ihr Haar schimmerte golden im Sonnenlicht. Für einen Moment schlug sie ihre blauen Augen nieder und blieb unbeweglich im frischen Wind stehen. Sanft wehte ihr Kleid, als sich sich endgültig abwandte und in die Stadt zurückkehrte. 


End file.
